Her other side
by Rob-cb
Summary: Nami loves Luffy, but does he love her back? something unexpected happens, romance ensues!
1. Chapter 1

Alright my third fanfic, I gotta say I hit a major writers block somewhere around the middle. Well anyway here's another story. Luffyxnami of course I luv that couple so much. So anyway R&R

Her Other side

Chapter I: The beginning

Nami sat in a small clearing in the forest facing the sea. Keeping a flower in her lap as she thought out loud: "Does he like me? I like him.... does he know I like him?". Idly she tugged single leaves of the flower, one at a time as she pondered her time away, as the sun slowly sank into the ocean Nami decided she'd have to go back to the ship, dinner would soon be ready after all, and she didn't want to keep him waiting, as she knew the chef wouldn't let anyone touch the food until she was back, unless it was Robin of course, she chuckled silently at the thought of the chef swooning over Robin the way only he could. She was envious that the man she loved was too mysterious to show his feelings like that, if somewhat thankful he didn't go to such extremes as Sanji. She never would have loved him if he did that. As she pondered, she came to the border of the forest and walked slowly into the quaint little town they were anchored at. The faint sounds of drunken yelling erupting from all the bars in sight. They disgusted her, as odd as it seemed, her opinion about pirates hadn't changed at all since she became one herself. He was the only trustworthy pirate she'd ever known, and as such, naturally gathered a trustworthy crew to join him on his journey to fulfill all their hopes and dreams. But her dreams had changed since him. The change came slowly at first, the importance of her money slowly dwindling as she started to care more about her crew. Slowly but surely her dreams had centered around one man, and he turned into the most important person in her life. She hadn't realized it at first but she started to love him, and when she realized it, she felt so stupid to not have noticed it all along. He saved her from a life of betrayal and sorrow, but the love she felt wasn't because she owed him so much. It was because of his warm personality that melted the hearts of those around him, his simple amazement at the simplest things, and his unending love and care for every one of them. She felt warm inside every time he fought to protect her, facing more dangerous opponents every time so he wouldn't lose any of them. A blush glowing brightly on her face as she walked trough the streets, ignoring the noise coming from the bars as she muttered:" Luffy.... will you ever be mine?"

She continued walking and reached a dark, quiet part of town. She didn't like the atmosphere here, but it was the only way to the harbor without having to go through narrow alleys and thief hideouts. She suddenly stopped at an intersection as she heard footsteps as if someone was running toward her. The intersection was dark and damp, vines growing along the walls and a single flickering street light standing tall next to a wall. She considered running as the shadow of a man drew closer, until a flicker from the streetlight briefly illuminated the figure she immediately recognized as her Captain. She instantly grew hot inside, frantically brushing her clothes for dirt as the figure finally recognized her and came running right at her, waving his hands excitedly as he shouted her name like he was a mile away.

"Nami! Nami! Good to see you, I'm lost cuz it's so biiiiiiiiiiig here!" The ever present piece of meat in his hand as he regularly took a bite out of it."

A small smile appeared on her face as she watched his exaggerated features as he smiled loudly at seeing her. Her cheeks growing uncomfortably hot at the thoughts she had just had. Shaking it off she decided to say hello back to him.

"Oh hello Luffy, come it's this way."

As they walked next to each other trough the narrow streets Nami was savouring the moment of alone time they had, even thought it wasn't a romantic one at all. Suddenly she got swept up by a man out of a nearby alley. He immediately put a knife to her throat. The man was hairy all over and had a burly body to intimidate his foes. She could tell from the way he looked at Luffy that he was sizing him up and that he obviously thought from luffy's frame that he could easily take the small guy. From the situation she quickly understood that this was a robbery and she couldn't pry herself loose from the man

"Hold still Missy, and no one will get hurt. Unless your boyfriend here tries something of course"

Luffy stood there, in fighting position his eyes breathing fire, she automatically shivered from the intensity of his gaze, and the man involuntarily moved back a few inches, obviously not knowing who he had against him in this robbery. As the man blinked Luffy jumped into action, grabbing the knife and throwing it behind him as he kicked the man's arms away from her and brought her to safety, before doing a backflip and landing in front of the man, planting his fist in his face as he kicked him so hard that blood came flying out of his mouth.

Nami stood watching, her face red from her intense blush as she watched on in a daze. The man she loved beating up the bad guys as in a perfect story, as the man fell on the ground nearly dead she approached him, and as he turned around to her she embraced him, in a girly manner to her saviour. As he fell down on his back with her on him, she could feel his heartbeat quicken her bountiful bossom touched him, she held him tight.

Luffy for his part just lay dazed on the floor, he had no idea what was going on, but it felt unbelievably good to him. His mind wandered to Nami as she lay on him there holding him tightly. Their warmths converging in the cold night.

After an hour passed he slowly stood up , she was still holding him as they slowly walked back to the ship. He held her tightly now. Not wanting this moment to end anytime soon. It was strange to him, he was used to feeling really good but this time it was a way of feeling good that he had never experienced before. He had never felt the desire to hold Nami like this, yet it seemed only natural to him now that it actually happened, with a blank look on his face he decided it was a mystery feeling and just decided to enjoy it.

Nami was completely satisfied, lying there with him on the floor had been good but now that he wrapped his strong arms around her delicate frame she'd melted instantly in his arms, her faces glowing red as she enjoyed every moment of their passionate embrace. She knew she had the time to do so, as the ship would be at least another hour away from them at this speed. As the moon rose to the sky and the stars appeared, she decided this was right, and the romance she had silently asked for had been given to her.

As they neared the ship it she thought it was time for action, she knew that Sanji would be worried sick and on the lookout for her so he couldn't see them like this. The bastard would have luffy go without food for weeks because of this, yet she wasn't ready to let go of him just yet. Smiling against his chest she pulled him into an alley. Stopping instantaneously as she wondered how she'd explain this her instinct decided to just go for it, explaining would come later. She pushed him into a wall as she put her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to hers as their lips inched closer together. She saw the blank look on Luffy's face. He was obviously wondering what exactly she was trying to do. Suddenly she pushed her head forward to his, their lips touching as she gasped into his mouth from the sudden feelings that erupted withing her, as if lightning struck her, her entire body started tingling to the sensation emanating from her lips, moaning into his mouth as she drove off into bliss. She hungrily moved her lips against his, triggering an instinctive reaction on his part, as his mouth and tongue moved in reaction to the pleasure from the smooth skins of their lips touching. He put his hands on the small of her back as he too pulled her closer, she stood ready to let him do that exactly. His mouth reacted, as if it was synced with hers. Their thoughts colliding and mixing, feelings exploding and reforming. Words shattering to pieces in their minds, before being reformed into another word. The world had stopped moving the moment they touched, and the dark seemed darker, and the lights seemed brighter. As their brains were running at a thousand miles an hour. As she grabbed onto him tighter, trying in vain to pull him even closer, as they pulled each other as close as physically possible. They both reveled in the joy they were feeling. Neither of them really sure why they kissed. Her lips parted as his tongue entered her mouth. Instinctively exploring it's new territory, feeling the walls until it came across her tongue. She reacted, as if battling his tongue for her territory as an epic battle of passions ensued.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where are they, for God's sake" Muttered Zoro loudly, his voice gruff as ever, a hungry tione underlying his voice as he was clearly to hungry to be actively angry at the two.

Sanji looked worried about them though when he finally spoke, putting his cigarette down as he looked out into the town, something else became apparent:" I Hope nothing happened to my Nami-swan..."

Chopper sat on the floor, his eyes watery as he worried about them loudly: "Maybe they got eaten by a sea king, or a giant goldfish."

Robin, however wasn't worried about the captain and the navigator at all, as she looked into the dark streets, illuminated only by the occasional streetlight giving a soft glow onto the streets. Only expressing the creepiness of this town at dark, she only smiled, knowing that all their worries were unfounded, while still unsure about the reason of their delayed arrival, Luffy would never be late for dinner. And Nami shouldn't get lost

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the sun finished it's round of the land and finally completely left the island engulfed in darkness. The town was more or less quiet, except for 2 figures of course, their passions still converging and burning with the heat of the stars they saw in the sky. Their breathing was ragged and uneven as their bodies passionately moved against each other, more instinctive that reasonable. After fifteen minutes of heated making out their mouth finally disconnected, leaving them both panting as they looked speechless into each other's eyes. The scenery around them slowly coming into focus as they realized they had been standing in a dark alley for fifteen minutes, kissing each other roughly. Luffy looked confused, of course. While Nami had a content little smile on her face, as if she had finally gotten what she'd wanted, not entirely untrue perhaps.

After five more minutes of staring at each other they finally disbanded their embrace. And mutually decided to slowly make their way over to the ship, holding hands as they walked through the darkness of the ship.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As they neared their ship they slowly released their hands, as they didn't feel like having Sanji make a scene again. The ship finally came into sight as Luffy's stomach roared, miraculously however, he didn't start running for the ship as soon as he smelled the food. He kept walking next to her, as they finally arrived

"There are you guys! I missed you so much!" Chopper bawled from the ship.

Sanji's eyes instantly turned into hearts as he tried to embrace her, only being nervously pushed away by her. As she turned around she saw that Luffy wasn't too happy with the chef's passionate behavior. It was only a flash but she saw his eyes grow cold and intense for just a second. She shivered and instantly grew hot inside, as it made her remember the moment they had just shared. A very faint blush decorating her white cheeks.

"Where the HELL were you guys, I'm starving!" The swordsman roared. His eyes spitting fire as he looked at the two of them, enraged from food deprivation.

"I'm hungry. Let's Eat!" Luffy yelled, having recovered from his moment of jealousy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As they finally sat down to eat. The table covered with all sorts of food, and large amounts of it too. They all gasped in wonder of the feast that had been prepared for them, and Sanji stood there with a smuck grin as he knew they would really enjoy his dinner. After forcefully restraining Luffy and Zoro from eating before the ladies sat down they finally started to eat. And soon this feast, will turn into a party.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As they all settled down to go to bed, brushing their teeth before lying down in their hammocks. Only two persons couldn't sleep. One in wonder, and one in longing. As Luffy stepped out of his hammock, not being able to sleep anyway he went outside. As always sitting down on the rams head. Looking at the silver path reflected by the water, as It formed a path to the horizon. Listening to the distant squawking of the seagulls settling in for the night. Enjoying the peace and quiet that nature offered every night, providing people who couldn't sleep with a perfect place to think things over before going to sleep. He was, of course, thinking about the little incident with Nami. He still had absolutely no idea why she grabbed him like that, and he definitely didn't know what had happened exactly. He only knew that it felt good and through Luffy-logic that makes things good. Even thought his mind told him this must be kind of a big deal since it was the first time anything like this has happened to him. He just couldn't find out what was so bad about it. It felt good right? He was also wondering about the sudden feelings that boiled up in him when Sanji tried to hug Nami. He had felt inexplicably angry about a thing that the chef obviously tries about five times a day. And he also noticed that Nami's reaction to the hug was a bit more extreme than usual. Usually she wouldn't actively resist, but only hold him off so that he couldn't complete the hug. He found it especially strange that he noticed this fact. He was never a person to take notice of many things, especially things concerning details.

Suddenly he was surprised as he heard a door open and close behind him, deciding it was probably one of the crew who had to go to the bathroom he decided not to look until he heard sneaking sounds. Slowly turning around he saw Nami of all persons, standing flustered by the door of the men's room, not noticing his presence whatsoever. She was wearing nothing but her black underwear and a scarlet nightgown, loosely hanging around her delicate frame He kept on watching her as the beautiful, normally confident navigator looked around warily, undoubtedly hesitating. As she looked around once again she finally saw him looking at her she gasped softly, a heavy blush appearing on her cheeks, while at the same time a broad smile flashed across her face as she slowly made her way down to the deck, approaching him ever so slightly. As the floorboards softly creaked with her pending arrival, he could feel anticipation boiling up in his body, his entire body and soul wondering what she would do. When she finally reached him she walked up to him, stopping hesitantly just before him, not being able to muster the courage to did what she did so casually not to long ago. Luffy looked at her, eyes wide open, his mind stopped temporarily as he froze, Then after his mind had resumed functioning, he asked softly: "Nami, what happened earlier?"

She froze at hearing his words, didn't he remember? She didn't think she would have the courage to do something like that again. She felt the sadness and anger rising slowly, as she trembled softly, asking him: "W-what do you mean Luffy?" He looked surprised as he gathered his thoughts together, only slightly noticing the tremble in the girl before him. Before he finally spoke:" Well, after I saved you we did something, I don't know what it's called.... but it felt really good. But ever since that i've had a strange feeling in my stomach. So I want to know why, I can't sleep because of it." Relief flashing in her eyes she smiled inwards, knowing that he didn't forget or anything. She thought of her next step, after all Luffy's reaction was always unpredictable. And she decided to explain: "Luffy that was a kiss, and that weird feeling means that your body is trying to tell you something". She said, deliberately omitting that it meant he had feelings for her. She decided that he would figure it out for himself. : what does it make you feel like doing Luffy?"

He stared at her with empty eyes for a while before finally saying: "it makes me feel like..... being close to you for some reason." He said, stepping toward her hesitantly, taking her in his arms slowly as her eyes widened considerably, and her cheeks suddenly flaring with color as her eyes reached maximum size before quickly fluttering closed as she just enjoyed the closeness between them. He looked very content with himself and decided to hold her closer, meeting with absolutely no resistance he felt strangely satisfied. The feeling in his gut slinking down to fraction of it's size. After the moment had laster for a good 5 minutes, Luffy spoke again softly:"Nami, what could this feeling mean?"

Alright that's it for now. I wasn't quite satisfied with thjis chapter, I had the idea that it felt a bit forced. I wouldn't have got it done without the motivation of reading the reviews for my last fanfic I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time but I was busy and couldn't think of new ideas. More is acoming. With smut of course. I Luv smut.


	2. Chapter 2

Well good day to you all. Thx so much for all the positive reviews, though I can't help but feel my writing is inferior to my first fic right now. Tell me what you think wouldya? R&R

Enjoy!

Her Other Side

Chapter II

The island of passion

As the first rays of light fell onto the twinkling sea, everything was quiet, save for the squawking of the seagulls flying around the ship, they were anchored at a small, uninhabited island, and were determined to take a break from their adventure. As the sudden sounds of a loud strawhat breakfast disturbed the peace, the seagulls increasing their distance a little bit, unsure of the trouble that was going on inside.

"LUFFY THAT'S MY FOOD!!" Yelled usopp loudly as the captain shot out his left hand, robbing him from his large piece of bacon, the captain looked at him with a blank expression, his face still stuffed with food, like a giant balloon

"Wud food?" he asked, confused by Usopp's screams.

"The food you just TOOK obviously!: he yelled back even harder.

Nami was quietly eating her breakfast. Hers and Robins being the only ones that would not be stolen from. However instead of her normal tense nature every time they were fighting over food again. She wasn't angry at all this time. After all, she'd just discovered something nice, and was determined to make something of it. Silently she was planning her next move, though slightly feeling bad about herself for actually planning all this. She was eating with a neutral expression on her face, periodically looking up at luffy as a warm smile came to her face every time she did so, thinking of her feelings for the young boy that she was now sure he returned. The rest of the crew was a bit surprised by her unprecedented calmness, however as they didn't notice the looks their navigator gave the young captain, they shrugged it of, thinking she must have had a nice dream or something. As the food gradually disappeared and breakfast came to an end, they once again prepared for a day of relaxing on the beach, and exploring the island. Nami, distributing the tasks for the day, decided that Zoro and Sanji would gather food, Robin would just read books as she was one of the crew members that almost never had to do anything. Chopper would go look for herbs to refill his medical supplies. Usopp would keep watch on the ship, as he would end up working on a new invention anyway. Franky would service the she would go explore the island with Luffy. A pairing that was, of course, planned by the cunning young woman. However she explained it that because Luffy would get lost without her, but was so adamant in wanting to go exploring today. That this was the only solution, her captain's curiosity was a handy trait for her in this matter.

As the crew sat out to their tasks for the day, Franky decided to begin checking the underside of the ship, so they moved the ship slightly away from the shore, as not to hinder him in his task. Usopp temporarily moved his workplace to the crows nest, and Zoro and Sanji soon came back with loads of fruit and meat. As Nami and Luffy set out together, Nami directed him lightly to the spot of her choosing. Luffy staying close to her because of his newly discovered feeling of closeness, still having not understood what he actually wanted. She was determined to change that however as they climbed the small mountain present on the island to "map" the island. The rocky mountain trail, was natural, and therefore wasn't simple to climb, apart from some small vegetation, nothing was worth checking out there besides the view. And as none of the crew was really interested in that, she knew that they wouldn't be disturbed anytime soon.

Hopping over the small rocks in his path, Luffy climbed the mountain trail, being excited at the impending view of the island, closely watching to it that Nami didn't fall behind too much, the feeling in his belly commanding him to stay close to her. He was glad that she paired with him, when he left her side for too long he felt immensely uncomfortable. Wanting to stay with her as much as possible.

She noticed his closeness, feeling quite surprised by the intensity of his feelings, it was not very common that when you didn't even understand your own feelings, you would feel so inclined to stay close to the person you love. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she realized what this meant. She could simply not believed that the change was so instant. Before two days ago, he never even gawked at her. It was like his feelings for her were locked inside a large safe, only to be opened by a specific action, which she found more or less by accident. And as the safe opened she found herself baffled by the fact that he hadn't noticed his feelings for her, even thought he's been with her long enough to do so. Her face flushed as she thought back to when she began developing feelings for him:

"_She sat on the ground, stabbing her own arm, the symbol of pure evil that now threatened to consume everyone in her village, who she has long worked to protect from it's evil grasp, when he stood behind her and stopped her hand from continuing its destructive task. She told him to go away many times but he never even considered leaving her behind. When she was finished she turned her face to him, her eyes dripping with tears as her heart threatened to break in two. "Luffy.... Help me." she sobbed. Slightly being startled as he set his precious treasure upon her head, for her to keep safe. He walked a couple of steps away from her before yelling "OF COURSE!!" and as they took of to liberate her from her horrible way of life, needing no other reason than that they made her cry, her heart hurt even more as she realized that the people she pushed away from her, would now save her from her pain. She recalled the instances that he became furious just because someone touched his hat. And sobbed even more as she realized that he now entrusted her with his only treasure, showing that he still trusted her completely. It was then than she realized, that she had become one of his treasures, and that he would always protect her. And so she came to love him. Afterwards she hated herself for thinking about love when a battle of life and death was ensuing. But it kept coming back to the point that she couldn't do anything other then to admit that she now loved him, and couldn't be without him any longer"_

As they reached the top of the mountain Luffy jumped energetically bounding up and down as he could see everything going on in the island, and the beautiful scenery made him stare in awe, anticipating another adventure just around the corner. As he looked fro side to side, filled with energy Nami set up her mapping equipment, figuring she could map this small island withing ten minutes and then continue on with her plan to get Luffy. As Luffy had enough of the scenery, but somehow wasn't quite ready to go adventuring in the woods he lay down and looked at the clouds, laying there in the nice warm sun was getting him quite sleepy. But he didn't feel he wanted to sleep yet, so he waited patiently for Nami to finish mapping, something that surprised him a lot, since patience wasn't exactly his strong point.

As Nami progressed steadily with her mapping she was greatly surprised that Luffy was just waiting patiently for her to finish. The first time she saw him sitting still against a rock her eyes bulged out in surprise as her jaw hit the floor. Lucky for her, he had his eyes closed at the time, therefore not noticing her inelegant gesture. As she mapped the bay where the ship lay anchored she checked in with her binoculars to see if everything was alright.

Robin lay on the beach with a book and a cocktail, elegantly nipping it ever so often while reading a book, while Sanji was constantly hanging around her to check if she needed anything, Zoro was asleep on deck, and Chopper was grinding herbs for medicine. Everything was in place for her plan, since everyone was on the ship, they would never find out about the little incident that she had planned.

She folded up her mapping equipment and put her latest map away carefully, before setting her stuff down and laying next to Luffy in the sun. As he slowly sat up, hovering over her, presumably to ask her if they could adventure now, she brought her arms up and pulled him to her. Claiming his lips with her own. His body stiffened instantly at the pull into her arms. Her soft chest pressed firmly into his, the familiar feelings from his lips relaxin his body as he lift her up slightly to snake his arms around her back. As one hand was placed at the back of her head, and the other on the small of her back, he pulled her closer, eliciting a small moan from the woman below him. As he grew conscious that he might be too heavy for her he flipped around so she was on top. With the pressure finally gone they resumed their heated passion. Shivers going down her body as he moved his hand under her shirt over her entire back. She placed one of her hands against his chest, as his vest was unbuttoned from the heat. They once again tried to pull each other closer as their heated embrace continued on, moans and grunts could be heard as they passionately moved their lips against each other. Her lips parted to invite his tongue entrance, and he gladly accepted the invitation she gave him. He instantaneously thrust his tongue in, catching a loud moan in his mouth as he pressed his tongue against hers. Her mind was once again melting in the sea of bliss. Time had stopped and she wanted this moment to last forever. The world had suddenly flared it's colors even brighter than usual, and her thoughts were nothing but incoherent bits and pieces. She wasn't able to do anything but return his ministrations even if she wanted to, it just felt that good. As for Luffy, he had been waiting for this moment in secret, and as the moment began had smiled to himself, realizing that this was exactly why she teamed up with him. Quite happy with this arrangement. He tenderly stroke her back, and moved his other hand around her hair. Feeling her lean into him as he turned his head to deepen the kiss. They both explored each other's mouths. Roughly grasping at his shirt, Nami desired to be even closer to him, though not realizing any way to do so. She just pulled him as close as her arms would let her. Their passionate embrace lead them to different territories, as they both took their shirts off in unison, neither really understanding why they would do so. As they finished taking their shirts off they embraced each other again, now standing against a large boulder. As her bra met with his chest she moaned loudly into his mouth. The sensation having increased greatly now that one layer of clothing was out of the way. They pulled each other so close that their stomaches touched. The passion exploded as they both roamed their hands over the other's body. Soft hands meeting with hard chest. Strong arms meeting with silky skin. All the while never removing their lips from one another, their mouths still vigorously trying to get even closer to each other. As their brains were into complete shutdown, and their breathing was ragged and uneven due to the pleasure they received, their instincts commanded them to keep going like this. Eventually though, after a good 20 minutes of heated passion, the pair ran out of air and were forced to separate. Eyes glazed over with passion, they just lay there in a tight embrace. Before Nami finally spoke: "Luffy...... I love you"

Blushing brightly as she said so, entirely realizing that Luffy might not even know what love is, but determined to voice her feelings toward him anyway, she lay there, patiently allowing Luffy to gather his thoughts before answering

Luffy didn't know anything about love, but he liked the words, it made him feel warm inside. And he had realized that feeling warm inside was a good thin, since good things usually came of it, so he decided to give an affirmative reply to her as he spoke softly, barely above a whisper: "Nami I think I love you too"

Her heart Jumped as she heard his reply, her face erupting in a fierce blush as she tightened her embrace on her love. Her eyes stinging with tears of happiness as she replied, her voice full of war emotions: "Oh Luffy... i'm so happy" , as she smiled into his chest.

The warm feeling in Luffy's chest erupted into a fierce glowing fire, knowing that he made her happy made him feel on top of the world. Nothing could bring his sudden good spirits down as he also pulled her closer. As the sun was still high in the sky, it being about 11: am in the morning, they mutually decided to take a nap together, obviously tired from their prior exertion, Nami pulled out a blanket she prepared especially for this occasion, while Luffy absently wondered why she brought a blanket, not even suspecting that this was all planned.

As they crept under the blanket together, they held each other loosely as they drifted off to sleep. When Nami woke up about 3 hours later, she jumped at first, noticing a warm body touching hers. Almost yelling her lungs out and destroying the intruder, she suddenly stopped as the memories of earlier flooded into her head, making her remember everything into a fierce blush. The rubber boy had slid a bit down during his slumber, his head coming to rest in her lap, and his arms wrapped tightly around her. Mumbling sleepily as he nuzzled himself deeper into her lap, wanting to stay close to the warmth under him. This was what she wanted, she loved him didn't she? She was truly happy, the strong pirate loved her, felt safe enough to put his life in her hands, and as she thought this, she softly pulled the boy over her, blushing as his chin came to rest right between her brest, as his head fell to one side, the boy eagerly wrapping his arms around the now enlarged source of head. He fumbled in his sleep and softly spoke her name: "Nami..." As a content little smile momentarily appeared on his face. His expression soon turned blank again as he fell back into a deep sleep. Her blush increased by another shade of red as she wrapped her arms around the boy, letting him sleep as she sunk right back into a deep slumber

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Back on the ship, lunch was skipped as everyone was doing their thing, Franky was drawing up blueprints for a new upgrade, Chopper had decided to be productive and create some more rumble balls, in between playing on the beach with Usopp, and eating desserts with Robin. Usopp told his usual tall tales to everyone who would listen to him, and Sanji was slaving away in the kitchen. Zoro was swinging ridiculously huge weights around for his training, and napped away afterwards. As Robin just sat on her beach chair. A parasol had been placed to shield her delicate skin from the sun's rays. Sanji came out of the kitchen. Looking around for any sign of "his" Nami-swan. Little did he know, that she wasn't free anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fumbling ins his sleep, Luffy slowly began to wake up. Nestling his head further into his pillow. He was surprised to hear a loud moan, followed by sleepy mumbling. He felt some fidgeting as he opened his eyes slowly. Staring right at the head of his beautiful navigator. A content little smile lingering on her face, obviously enjoying the body contact even while asleep. As he looked at her face carefully, he brought up his hand , carefully tracing her entire face with only slightly touching her as he took in her form. After a while, he heard a giggle, as he looked at her again he saw that while her eyes were still closed, she had a strong blush on her cheeks, indicating that she had woken up. And she spoke sleepily: "Good morning Luffy."

Haaaaaaa did I fool you? No smut yet. It would feel like a pure-for-the-lemon fic that way. And that would make me a pervert, now wouldn't it? SO tell me what you think, more will come, I promise you.


End file.
